Add Ginger
by Tina Redwood
Summary: Series of slightly related, smut one-shots. Take your HP characters struggling to get it on, and add Ginger Stotts. Hilarity and mind blowing sex ensue. Updated with new "episode" sporadically featuring different pairings.


_**Author's Note**_

IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE PAIRING (listed as episode title), YOU CAN SKIP IT! These are more like one-shots.

This fic is my present to all my readers who so loved my ridiculous stories and the lovable OC that is Ginger Stotts*.

You can think of this fic as a sitcom...a highly inappropriate, ridiculous kind. Each episode will like a one-shot featuring some of your favorite HP characters...with Ginger added. Each episode will be a separate story with _some_ continuity, but I'll try not to do as many cliffhangers as I so often like to do with my regular fics. This will be updated whenever and **very** sporadically, so make sure you follow it!

* If you don't know who Ginger Stotts is and want some background (none is necessary), go check out _Girls Say the Darnest Things._ She also makes appearances in _Figure It Out. _

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: Cho &amp; Harry...Add Ginger<strong>

* * *

><p>"I quit."<p>

Barstow scoffed. "No, you are not."

"Yes, I am," Cho said crossly. "I've had enough, and I am leaving."

It was a shitty job, to say the least. She got paid a lot as an analyst at Gringotts, but the drama between the wizards and the goblins was getting to be ridiculous. While her boss Silan Barstow was a wizard, she hated how he treated her and how he talked trash about the goblins they dealt with behind their backs. And then the goblins also threw their own insults at her group, unwilling to accept that some wizards could be as good with money as the goblins were.

"Come on, Chang," said Barstow. "Where would you even work?"

"Anywhere but here," she told him. "Good bye."

And with that, the twenty-three year old Cho Chang walked out of the well paid, prestigious job she had held since graduation. She felt good about it. That was, well, until she ran into Harry Potter the moment she stepped out onto the street. "I'm unemployed" doesn't sound as sexy as "I'm a senior financial analyst at Gringotts."

"Cho? Cho Chang?"

Back at Hogwarts she had thought he was cute. He was so much more now. He stood at least a foot taller than her and was incredibly dashing in those dark rimmed glasses. He didn't look slick or anything - he never had - but there was always something honest about him. And there still was.

"Merlin, Harry!" she exclaimed. "How are you?"

"I'm good," he said. "Wow, it's been years. What are you up to now?"

It made her miserable that she didn't have a good answer to this. Naturally she sought to answer with what other than work was going on in her life, and she quickly realized that there was nothing. Work had consumed her. She hadn't really talked to her family in a while, she didn't really have any serious hobbies, and the last time she went on a date was at least a year ago.

"I just quit my job today," she said when he cocked his head at her silence. "How about you? What do you do?"

"I'm an Auror," he said sheepishly.

"That's awesome! I knew you'd make it," she said sincerely.

"I'm bored already."

The two turned. A young woman sat alone at a table in front of a café, lazily stirring her tea and adjusting her large sunglasses. She had her long black hair in a messy bun and was wearing a large dark grey shirt, underneath which her black mini shorts were barely visible. Despite the rather casual look otherwise, however, she wore strappy platform sandals with stiletto heels. A bizarre combination, but for her it seemed to work. She yawned loudly as if to further support her earlier exclamation and crossed her long legs.

"Ginger Stotts?" said Harry unsurely, squinting.

She lowered her sunglasses and gave him a wink. "Affirmative."

He reddened in the face, as he was aware of her reputation back at school. Cho narrowed her eyes. The name sounded familiar, but she couldn't really place a finger on why. Ginger got up from her seat, grabbed her purse, and tossed a coin on the table. She walked over to Harry and Cho.

"How long since the last time you got fucked?" Ginger asked Cho.

"Excuse me?" stammered Cho in shock and embarrassment.

"I'm thinking two years since the last time you fucked, but at least three and half since you got fucked _properly_," Ginger offered.

Cho didn't know what to say; she just stood there, her face crimson. Ginger was painfully correct.

"And what are you, 23? And you're fucking _smoking. _What a shame."

"I'm sorry, who are you-" Cho said, although Harry had already said the girl's name. Ginger grinned and stuck out her hand.

"Ginger Stotts. Slut. Here to help you have _mind blowing_ sex with Harry Potter. And me. I decided that part just now; you're hot."

"I didn't say I wanted to-"

Ginger sighed loudly and took off her sunglasses. "Let's be real here. Do you or do you not want to feel overpowered and fucked like a little whore, or not?"

"I-" stammered Cho.

"Smart, successful, uptight women like you are _always_ desperate to be someone's dirty plaything. Power-hungry men are your answer." She glanced around the streets. "Actually, you'd have a _great_ romp around with Draco Malfoy-"

"Hey!" hissed Harry.

"Right. Secretly power-hungry would do, too," said Ginger with a shrug. "And me because I want to, and also because you also would benefit from having me there to treat you like a slut."

"Um-"

"Let's get to it, slut."

* * *

><p>Cho didn't know what had come over her, but somehow she found herself in a hotel room with Ginger while Harry waited outside, anxious.<p>

"This is the weirdest one night stand ever," muttered Cho, wondering how she had been talked into this.

"Oh, please," scoffed Ginger. "As if you have one night stands. Now, strip to your underwear."

Cho obliged, finding the condescension and orders extremely arousing. Soon she stood in front of Ginger, wearing nothing but her black bra and knickers.

"I'm going to bind you with a spell," Ginger explained, taking Cho by the hand and gesturing her to get on the bed. "Get on all fours. Your ass sticking out this way."

"Wait-"

"Do it!" Ginger barked. Cho did as she was told, and soon she was in the middle of the bed, her ass arched up for ideal viewing. She felt her cheeks burn, but this was nothing compared to what was to follow. Ginger muttered something under her breath, and Cho felt invisible straps bind her hands and ankles to the bed. She felt Ginger's gaze on her explicit, vulnerable position and blushed madly. Soon, she felt a finger touch her pussy lips through her knickers from the back and hissed.

"You're already wet," came Ginger's voice, and a knock came.

"Come in!" called Ginger, to much of Cho's horror and excitement. The door swung open and Cho glanced with some effort to see Harry walking in. He looked just as surprised to see Cho in her underwear and on all fours on the bed, with Ginger's finger tips teasing her from the back. Ginger was still fully dressed, and the entire sight gave him a hard-on. This was nothing however compared to how aroused Cho was feeling, practically immobile while Harry and Ginger stared on fully clothed.

"Come touch her, she can't move," Ginger offered generously(?) to Harry. He gulped and got closer, and his fingers grazed Cho's back. She shivered.

"Undo her bra," Ginger ordered. Harry reached for the clasp and undid it, and he dragged the bra down to the bed. Cho felt Harry's cold fingers reach for her dangling breasts. He took her left breast in his hand and squeezed, hard. Harry soon got the hang of the situation and went about touching her all over, pinching her nipples and rubbing her thighs. At one point Ginger made way for him to give Cho a smack on the ass, and she cried out, surprised and embarrassed but also incredibly aroused.

"Keep still, we're enjoying ourselves here," said Ginger playfully. Cho felt a pair of hands reach for her hips and drag down her knickers down to her lower thighs. She glanced back to see both Harry and Ginger peering at her. Cho felt her cheeks burn but somehow thanked the invisible straps for being the excuse to keep in that position.

"Go on, play with her pussy, do whatever you want," Ginger said, and almost immediately Cho felt Harry's fingers at her wet opening. She moaned as his fingers moved about, rubbing her up and down in that wet spot.

"Ohhh," groaned Cho as Harry slid a finger inside of her. Her fingers grasped the bed sheets.

"Now, I'm going to unbind your hands," came Ginger's sultry voice. "But only so that you can better lick my pussy. Got it?"

"Yes," Cho breathed.

"Don't worry," Ginger said to Harry. "She'll suck your cock, too."

Cho felt incredibly dirty. Ginger was doing an incredible job of making her feel used, and how much she loved it was a huge surprise to her. She soon found that she could move her upper body, although her ankles were still bound and her ass still stuck high in the air for Harry to play with. As Harry fingered her, Ginger came into view. She was getting out of her platform sandals with some effort.

"This is what's going to happen," Ginger explained, as if she were a waitress explaining the day's menu. "You're going to eat me out, and Potter's going to fuck you from behind while you're doing it. And then we're going to switch and you're going to suck his cock like the dirty little slut that you are." With that she kicked off the last shoe and pulled down her shorts. She also pulled down her black panties.

"Oh!" cried Cho. Harry had, without warning, pushed his erect cock into her pussy while she was distracted, staring at Ginger.

Laughing, Ginger stepped onto the bed and sat, legs spread apart, in front of Cho. She lifted the hem of her large t-shirt, more fully exposing her pussy. When Cho hesitated a bit Ginger pulled Cho's shoulders down, and that was invitation enough; Cho leaned down, placed her hands on Ginger's inner thighs, and licked Ginger's open pussy.

"Oh, yeah," groaned Ginger, tilting her head back. "Keep at it."

Cho obliged and continued licking and sucking Ginger while Harry's cock moved in and out of her. Harry was also grunting as he thrust into her; the sight from his view was nothing like he had ever imagined.

"Ahhhh!" Cho cried out.

"She came," said Ginger, satisfied. "I did, too. Come on, Potter, you can finish in her mouth."

Ginger moved off the bed, and Harry pulled out his hard, throbbing cock. Cho felt the straps at her ankles disappear.

"Get on the floor," came the demand, but this time it wasn't from Ginger. It was Harry. Cho hastily pulled her wet panties back up and got off the bed. She knelt on the carpeted floor in front of Harry. It was the first time that evening that she was really ever facing him. He looked down at her and she stared right back up at him, her lips still with Ginger Stotts' cum on them and her breasts fully exposed. "Get on with it," he said.

Cho really did not know what came over her, but all she knew was that she was extremely aroused and absolutely loved being ordered. She took Harry's cock in her hand and then took the head into her mouth. He hissed. She began sucking it and licking it more vigorously, looking up at him as if to check for his reactions.

"Excellent," he muttered as in one swift movement she took the entirety of his hard cock in her mouth. She moved it in and out with increasing speed, and soon he groaned loudly and came into her mouth and all over her face and breasts.

Cho sat there kneeling on the carpeted floor, panting. Ginger came around, still naked from waist down and holding her wand. "Do you want me to clean you up or do you want to sit there in his cum a bit longer?"

Cho blushed, and snickering, Ginger cleaned Cho up with a quick spell. Harry slumped back in an armchair, looking extremely satisfied and exhausted. Ginger glanced at her watch. "Oh boy, look at the time. I should get going."

"Wait!" called Cho as Ginger started putting on her panties again. "I have to ask...how did you know?"

"Know what?"

Cho blushed again. "That I'd be..._into_ all of that."

"Oh, that?" said Ginger with a laugh. "Total shot in the dark."

And with that Ginger Stotts left the couple in the room, her shoes dangling from her fingertips.


End file.
